Stupid Mario Brothers
Stupid Mario Brothers, shortened as Stupid Mario Bros. or simply abbreviated as SMB, is an American fantasy/comedy web series and parody of Nintendo's Super Mario Brothers video game franchise, created by Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller. The series tells the story of the show's main characters Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi (who used to be Mario and Luigi's arch-rivals) going on wild adventures in the Real World to stop the show's villains Ganondorf, Bowser, Nox Decious, the Darkness, and Kamek. Along the way, they meet a variety of friends and enemies that all play their part in changing the Real World as they know it. The first episode aired on December 29, 2007, with huge success and millions of views. The series finale aired on June 5, 2012, with the conclusion of Season Five. Originally, Alvarez planned to create Season Six, but due to most of the cast members moving away, he was forced to end the series at Season Five. A film based on the series titled Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie was released on August 27, 2009. While the series has officially ended, Austin Stevenson and Daen Olson tried to create a spin-off series titled Stupid Pokémon Friends. However, conflict between the RMA cast and the cast of Stupid Pokemon Friends resulted in the series being cancelled after the first episode was released. A spiritual sequel to Stupid Mario Brothers titled That Stupid Video Game Show was released on January 17, 2013. A canon sequel, Super Mario: The Plumber Knight Returns, was released in 2014, with another sequel, Stupid Mario World, being released November 20, 2015. A follow up movie, Stupid Mario Brothers: Legacy, was released on December 9, 2017. History and Chris Muller as Mario and Luigi]] Originally, the Mario and Luigi costumes were created in 2006 as Halloween costumes by Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller. In November 2006, they were used again while the two were in line for the launch of the Nintendo Wii. Muller had the idea of using the costumes in a video series, but Alvarez turned it down because he thought the concept was too stupid and pointless. Later, Muller and Matt Provencal re-approached Alvarez during lunch at their high school, calling the concept Super Teenage Mario Brothers. However, Alvarez once again turned it down, still seeing it as a stupid concept. Towards the end of 2007, Alvarez eventually agreed on filming Super Teenage Mario Brothers since they didn't have anything else to do. While editing the video, he decided that since the series was stupid and random, he changed the title to Stupid Mario Brothers. Reception Rich Alvarez already predicted that the series wouldn't gain RMA Productions a place in YouTube's top 3 most subscribed. Despite this, Stupid Mario Brothers is still a highly successful YouTube series, its first episode garnering over 2,000,000 views, as of February 2014. Response was almost unanimously positive during Season One's original broadcast, with most criticism constructive. Although the show and following installments were a big success, popularity has decreased over the years, and it carries on as a slightly niche, cult phenomenon in most circles, with a highly disillusioned, scattered fandom. Many viewers hold a nostalgic attachment for the show. While many argue that the series' quality degraded significantly overtime, most fans agree that it as a whole remains entertaining, despite later installments having less critical merit. Episodes Season One: Welcome to the Real World # "Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom" # "A Tale of Two Brothers" # "One Ring that is better than a Compass" # "Wario's New Partner likes Purple" # "Make Fireballs, Not Love!" # "Why catch them All?" # "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!" # "It came from Ash's Toilet" # "Real Jobs Suck" # "A Monkey for your Thoughts?" # "Stupid Mario Kart" # "Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks" # "Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown" # "The Final Countdown until the next Countdown" # "Stupid Smash Brothers" Season Two: In the Darkness, lies the Truth # "Link's Letter is full of Holes!" # "Draino won't unclog these Pipes" # "Wario has another Bad Day" # "Soccer will solve all your Problems" # "Cucoos are more fun than Gerudo Myths" # "A Day in the life of Mario" # "Who is Scott Masterson?" # "How it's done in Hyrule!" # "Psychic Powers will only tell you so much" # "And then there was Nox Decious" # "Three Objects make a Cool Weapon" # "Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario?" # "Well excuse me PRINCESS!" # "Two Tall Thin Men have a Fight!" # "The Most Epic Battle EVER" Season Three The Return of the One, True Hero # "This time, It's Personal!" # "Like Hyrule, but not" # "Metal Gear Stupid" # "Basketball Diaries" # "Snake VS Guard" # "Remembrance" # "Old Friends, New Enemies" # "The Advent of Snake's Mission" # "Man is protected from what lies beneath" # "Something Crazy This Way Comes" # "Regeneration" # "Blood Money" # "The Zero Hour" # "Bloody Confrontations" # "The End of the Beginning" Season Four: The Calm Before the Darkness # "Death is Like A Box of Chocolates" # "Poke-Drawls" # "The Case Of The Stolen Junk" # "A Huge Payne" # "You Can't Read My Poker Face!" # "Poke-Suckers!" # "JMK FOREVER!" # "All Good Things..." # "The Great Purple Hope!" # "Ninjas GALORE!" # "The Trifecta!" # "The Truth About Blaire Vherestorm!" # "What Would Waluigi Do?!" # "Plumbers and Ninjas and Snakes OH MY!" # "The Darkness Explains It All" Season Five: The Great War # "Dark Dookie" # "32 bit stealth training" # "PIRATES VS NINJAS!" # "Shadow Scum VS Ganon....Or Ganondorf...Whatever his name is!" # "An Unexpected? Proposal" # "The Business Man and The Ape" # "The Return Of The Great Purple Hope!" # "Operation: Vherestorm" # "A "Brief" Meeting" # "It's Never a good time to ignore your girlfriend. EVER!" # "Imported Sunflowers" # "Not these Ninja's Again!" # "Fantasy Wizard Bullsh*t!" # ""As the Fanboys say, Only Link can defeat Ganon"!" # "The Super Mario Brothers" Spin-offs, Subsequent Canon Specials, and Extras * "Chocolate Rain" * "Smells Like Bowser" * "Dramatic Look Ash" * "F.A.Q. 1" * "Ash and Brock" * "Games Are Our One Desire" * "San Francisco Adventure" * "Sacramento Comic Convention" * "YouTube News - Mario and Wario for President" * "Ash and Brock 2" * "Halloween" * "F.A.Q. 2" * "Christmas" * "Comic Convention Craziness" * "New Years" * "You're a Plumber" * "The Deleted Scenes" * "Fanime Convention 2009" * "The Lost Episode" * "Like a Plumber" * "F.A.Q. 3" * "Operation: Blind Storm"'' * "Let the Goombas Hit the Floor" * "All the Wrong Moves" * "The Interactive Adventure" * "The Interactive Halloween" * "Football" * "Pumped Up Games" * "Go Nintendo Style" * "Nintendo Man" Characters As what they are doing as of the end of the series. Protagonists * Mario (Gone back to the Mushroom Kingdom) * Luigi (Gone back to the Mushroom Kingdom) * Wario (Back with Mona and now living a normal life) * Waluigi (Recovered from narcoleptic condition and now living a normal life, was last seen looking for Walgina) *Donkey Kong (Recovered from critical state, married to Pauline) *Ash Ketchum (Back in Kanto since "A Huge Payne" at the latest, was last seen in ''Operation: Blind Storm) * Ryu (Hanging out with Ken) * Merlin (Killed by Ganondorf against Nox's wishes, now a part of Mario's spirt) * Solid Snake (Making out with Dr. Naomi Hunter) * Brock (Best friends with Gary) * Gary (Best friends with Brock) * Ness (Went back home) * Yoshi (Recovered from critical state, living a normal life) * Mona (Back with Wario and living a normal life) * Dr. Naomi Hunter (Making out with Snake) * UPS (Continues to deliver packages) * Professor Oak (Living a normal life) * Link (Willingly gave his life to become a part of Mario's spirit, will resurrect eventually) * Darkness (No longer a villain, joined forces with Mario and killed by Nox Decious the same time he killed Nox Decious, now a part of Mario's spirit) * Ken Masters (No longer a villain, now hanging out with Ryu) * General (Went back to his family in "The Super Mario Brothers") * Captain Morgan (In another coma, but still alive) * Pirate Crunch (Last seen going to eat his cereal) * Pirates (Some deceased, some alive) * Pauline (No longer a villain, seceded from the Legion of Villains, now married to Donkey Kong) * Otacon (Unknown, presumably left Disneyland after realizing Snake wasn't coming and is back home) *Peach (Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, broke up with Mario in The Movie "Act I" and her status after that is unknown) * Walgina (Unknown, was last seen in The Movie Act I, but Waluigi is looking for her) * Johnny Cyclops (Unknown, was last seen in "Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario?") * Coconut (Unknown, became a human again in The Movie Act II and was not seen again) * Max Payne (Unknown, was last seen confiscating money from Wario and Luigi in "You Can't Read My Poker Face!") Antagonists * Ganondorf (Killed by Mario) * Bowser (Gone home) * Nox Decious (Killed by the Darkness the same time he killed the Darkness) * Scott Masterson (Captured by cannibals, but let go because he didn't taste good) * Blaire Vherestorm (Killed by Waluigi) * Zubashi (Hanging out with Master Gangles) * Master Gangles (Hanging out with Zubashi) * Liquid Snake (Killed by Snake) * Tommy Vercetti (Deceased - Killed by Max Payne, revived by Ganondorf and killed again by Snake) * Kamek (Gone home with Bowser) * FedEx (Unknown - possibly killed by UPS in Episode 63) * Ninjas (Some deceased, some alive) * Steven Bauer (Killed by Link) * DHL (Unknown- Last seen running away) * Bob (Deceased- Killed himself) * Joe (Deceased- Killed by Bob) * Terence (Deceased- Killed by Bob) * Phillip (Deceased- Killed by Bob) * Cannibals (Carried away Scott Masterson and attempted to eat him before letting him go) Locations * The Mailbox * Wario's House * Mario's House * The Battlefield * Mario's Backyard * Ash's House * Safeway * The Printer Shop * RMA Games HQ * The Gym * Ness' House * The Lake * Bowser's Hideout * The Soccer Field * The Campfire * Bob and Joe's House * The Dark Forest * The Orchard * The Hill * The Abandoned Shed * Unnamed Building * The Woods * The Basketball Court * The Clearing * The Rock * The Playground * The Afterlife * Merlin's Table * The Dark Realm * Qualcomm Stadium * Hyrule * The Lost Woods * New York City Objects * Mail * JMK Instruments * Pokeballs * Plungers * Bananas * Packages * Beam Swords ** Mario's Beam Sword ** Luigi's Beam Sword ** Black Widow Blade ** Waluigi's Beam Sword ** Mario's Previous Beam Sword (Blue) ** Fake Black Widow Blade * Warp Pipes * Link's Equipment ** The Master Sword * The Nether Emblems ** The Nether Saber * The Stone of Righteousness * Snake's Arsenal * The Artifact * Morgan's Rum Spiritual sequel A spiritual sequel titled That Stupid Video Game Show was released on January 17, 2013. External links * YouTube Channel * Facebook Page * Richalvarez Fan Forums * TV Tropes Page Category:Stupid Mario Brothers Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:The Interactive Halloween Category:RMA Category:Hidden categories Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Pokemon Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:WarioWare Category:EarthBound Category:Stupid Mario Football Category:Seasons